CARPE DIEM
by Nathdawn Des Lilas
Summary: Pour un génie milliardaire, il est tentant de vouloir déjouer le temps... et le remonter. Pourquoi, me direz-vous? Pour rencontrer Sherlock Holmes, bien-sûr ! Mais, et si ses motivations étaient un peu plus grandes que ça ? Car pour lui, il y a Bruce... Tony/Bruce et Holmes/Watson...


**Crossover Avengers / Sherlock Holmes, inspiré par les films uniquement (ni livres, ni comics) donc RDJ.**

**Je vous conseille avant de lire d'aller déguster ''Cold Hearted Man'' de SomeCoolName et ''La Valse des Pleurs'' de mon humble personne. Les relations des deux couples y sont détaillées et cette fic en est une suite. Mais bon, vous comprendrez sans les lire, ce ne sont que de délicieux bonus.**

_**Pour toi ma douce Glasgow, moi qui aime tant tes mots, je t'offre les miens pour cet anniversaire qui je l'espère, te comblera de bonheur car tu le mérites, ma délicieuse !**_

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CARPE DIEM**

**par Nathdawn**

Tony Stark était, comme il aimait à se définir lui-même, un génie, play-boy, philanthrope et milliardaire. Génie, il l'était, play-boy, il aimait encore y jouer en toute innocence de temps en temps, milliardaire, sans aucun doute et philanthrope... parfois, surtout envers son auguste personne, d'ailleurs. On pouvait dire qu'il était le symbole même du Narcisse.

D'ailleurs, ce jour-là devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, il scrutait son visage, les quelques rides qui se faisaient toujours plus nombreuses, le temps passait et le temps, pour Tony Stark, était un ennemi. Il détestait attendre, toujours impatient, toujours survolté.

Pourtant, il avait appris la patience depuis quelques mois, pas contre son gré, loin de là. La raison ? Bruce Banner, ce scientifique calme et posé en surface qui, en une fraction de seconde, pouvait devenir un monstre vert, personnalisation d'une colère immense coincée dans le corps du scientifique. Et Bruce Banner, Tony Stark l'aimait au-delà des mots, au-delà du possible. Il était une énigme, un challenge quand dans leur intimité, il fallait jouer avec la menace de l'Autre et de préférence, ne pas le voir apparaître dans une situation compromettante pour sa propre survie.

Bruce Banner était tout ce qu'il aimait : très intelligent (plus que lui?), doux, affectueux, compréhensif, patient, diablement sexy,... et dangereux. Fabuleux cocktail !

Mais derrière cette apparence somme toute idyllique, Tony commençait à se poser des questions existentielles. Bruce avait avoué qu'il avait voulu se suicider mais le Hulk avait juste avalé la balle qu'il avait voulu se balancer dans la tête. Le géant vert était invincible, insensible aux maladies, il se régénérait, la jolie peau ambrée du physicien ne portait d'ailleurs aucune cicatrice, marque ou quoi que ce fut, il était protégé malgré lui.

Et le temps... Tony en voyait les ravages sur lui mais Bruce ? Vieillirait-il ? Mourrait-il ? C'était un mystère et ça, ça le tourmentait. D'où le nouvel achat qui les attendait dans son atelier. Un projet fou mais qui, entre eux deux, pouvait se réaliser. Tony dépenserait sans compter, là n'était pas le problème. Par contre, il allait devoir convaincre son amant de l'aider et ça, ce ne serait pas du gâteau. Mais personne ne résistait à son charme, encore moins le beau docteur. Et sur cette dernière pensée, Stark alla l'attendre dans son atelier.

« Jarvis, dès que Banner rentre, tu me l'envoies.

\- Certainement Monsieur. »

OoO

Bruce entrait dans l'espace privé de Tony, la porte ouverte automatiquement par un majordome informatique très stylé. Les armures côtoyaient les voitures de luxe, le tout brillant sous les lumières dans une cacophonie digne d'un concert de hard. Encore AC/DC lancé à plein régime. Le physicien soupira, il était fatigué, la journée avait été longue et quand Jarvis l'avait prévenu que Tony l'attendait dans son antre, il avait un peu flippé. Franchement, il ne se sentait pas le courage de le suivre dans une de ses expérience excitée.

« Jarvis, pitié, baisse le son. »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse du robot mais ne douta pas une seconde que son accent anglais avait accepté. Le volume baissant soudainement, Tony se tourna vers la porte.

« Je me demandais qui avait osé commettre ce crime.

\- Crime ?

\- La musique ! J'ai même programmé Jarvis de s'autodétruire si jamais il lui venait l'idée d'improviser un acte pareil.

\- Jarvis ne pense pas.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Eh bien... je me le demande parfois. »

Bruce souriait doucement, ses yeux fatigués se plissant légèrement. Tony s'approcha doucement, un réflexe depuis qu'il le connaissait toujours être de face, ne pas le surprendre et éviter des gestes qui pourraient s'apparenter à une attaque et décider le Hulk à venir faire le ménage. Il le prit dans ses bras et goûta avec délectation le corps si chaud qui se laissait aller contre lui. Et c'était si rare que Bruce s'abandonne ainsi qu'il devait être vraiment épuisé.

« T'as l'air crevé, Doc.

\- Je le suis, la journée a été longue. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au labo aujourd'hui ?

\- J'avais un petit truc à faire... et que je voudrais te montrer maintenant.

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Viens par là. »

Tony s'arracha rapidement à l'étreinte, il semblait survolté. Bruce sourit de le voir si excité et le suivit plus lentement. Près des ordinateurs ultra-perfectionnés et de la table de travail en total désordre, il y avait un énorme objet non identifié couvert d'un drap. Tony en attrapa un coin et tira d'un coup sur le tissus.

« Tadam ! »

Bruce en resta bouche bée. Face à lui, une voiture des années 80, en parfait état. Ça aurait pu être une nouvelle lubie du collectionneur mais la marque était un peu trop connue pour que ce ne soit que ça.

« Tony, une DeLorean DMC-12 ? C'est une blague ? **(*)**

\- Non, pas du tout Doc. Non en fait, Doc c'est moi, tu seras Marty MacFly.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore passé par la tête ?

\- Voyager dans le temps ! Un rêve ! À nous deux, on peut le faire !

\- Tony... tu comptes ridiculiser Albert Einstein en contredisant la théorie de la relativité ? Même toi, tu ne peux pas.

\- Espace-temps, vitesse, flèche du temps et courbure... on peut le faire, on le doit !

\- c'est un rêve de gamin, ça n'existe pas. À part en physique quantique, et encore.

\- Et à part dans un dossier du Shield..., trouvé par hasard, bien sûr.

\- Tu as encore piraté leur système ?

\- Pourquoi encore ? Je l'ai fait une fois... et n'ai pas arrêté depuis.

\- Tony...

\- Bruce, non, écoute-moi. Et si... si on parvenait à revenir en 2003, juste avant l'explosion de la bombe G, tu serais... »

Le physicien sentit son souffle se couper. Pas d'explosion, pas de Hulk, une vie normale ou presque. Retrouver Betty, avoir des enfants,... ne pas rencontrer Stark.

« Tony, le but de ''retour vers le futur'' est de montrer les paradoxes temporels, tout ce que changer le passé implique et même si c'est un super film, rien que le fait d'y songer est... suicidaire.

\- Bruce, on peut tout changer grâce à ça.

\- Et renoncer à ''nous''. »

Tony se mit sur pause un instant, il avait éludé cette partie de l'équation, se disant que d'ici-là, il trouverait un moyen de les faire se rencontrer, n'importe quoi. Il trouverait, aucun doute. Mais là, il était juste ému que son amant y pense. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le capot de la voiture, les jambes coupées alors Tony se rapprocha et enroula ses bras autour de lui puis posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Même si tout change... je te trouverai. Zemeckis se sert d'une lettre laissée à un aïeul du Doc, je peux faire pareil. Je te trouverai Bruce. Et je vais créer cette putain de machine dans cette putain de bagnole super classe et je te ferai construire le même labo super high-tech, tu ne pourras plus me quitter, jamais. On peut le faire mais j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Besoin de moi ? Je suis physicien, pas magicien.

\- Eh bien regarde ça avant. Jarvis, affiche l'écran.

\- Tout de suite monsieur. »

Et là, face aux images devant lui, Bruce en eut le souffle coupé. Il voyait sous ses yeux des équations, des photos, des images...

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Le futur ! Ou le passé, comme tu voudras. Thor, un Dieu, des extra-terrestres qui se pointent ici avec une technologie de ouf... tout ça, c'est nous dans des millénaires.

\- Tu vas pas me ressortir la ''théorie des anciens astronautes'' ? Les Aliens ont construit la grande pyramide, ce genre de conneries ?

\- Eh bien... si justement ! Non mais attends, il y aurait dans l'univers des types, plus moches que nous, faut bien l'avouer, mais aussi plus intelligents ? Et nous, égarés sur la Terre après le Big Bang, on serait passés du singe à la bombe que je suis... Non, pourquoi eux auraient évolué et pas nous ? C'est ça, la connerie ! Ils sont pas plus malins que nous, ils sont juste en avance. Et reviennent nous emmerder à l'occasion, nous faire croire qu'ils valent mieux que nous.

\- C'est du délire Tony.

\- Oui, c'est ce que disaient les gens devant Star Treck, depuis, on a le téléphone portable. Jules Verne aussi, il a imaginé un voyage sur la lune cent ans avant. Leur couloir pour voyager dans l'espace, c'est aussi un couloir du temps.

\- Bien, admettons... et tu comptes faire comment pour en fabriquer un ?

\- Avec ça ! Et le réacteur ARC fournira l'énergie, la voiture sera auto-alimentée, pas besoin de se casser la tête pour trouver de la foudre ou je ne sais quoi. »

Tony se contenta de montrer un élément de l'écran. Bruce le regarda, tout compte fait, l'idée n'était plus si folle que ça. Lorsque Loki avait ouvert le portail au-dessus de la tour Stark, Jarvis avait enregistré des données, il fallait maintenant les analyser. Et le Shield avait recueilli encore plus de savoir auprès du Docteur Selvig à qui le Cube avait apporté des connaissances titanesques. Et ces informations étaient là, sous leurs yeux. Ils avaient même en leur possession l'élément essentiel : un morceau infime du sceptre que le Shield leur avait confié en vue d'analyses. En théorie, c'était réalisable. Bien trop réel pour le physicien.

« Franchement Tony, je ne sais pas.

\- Mais bien sûr que tu sais ! Tu as toujours été prêt à tout pour te débarrasser du Hulk, en quoi est-ce différent ?

\- Je ne mettais que ma propre vie en jeu. Là... on peut changer le cours de l'histoire, ça ne me plaît pas et ça ne devrait pas te plaire non plus.

\- Franchement Doc, tu devrais apprendre à te détendre.

\- Ah oui ? Devrais-je te rappeler que je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ? Je gère plutôt mal le stress et là, c'est juste... hyper-méga stressant ton truc, trop de variables. C'est en jouant à ça que je suis devenu ce que je suis et je ne me sens pas de recommencer.

\- Alors, je le ferai sans toi.

\- Bonne chance alors. Je vais me coucher. »

Le physicien sortit sans un autre mot, Stark ne le suivit pas.

« Jarvis, affiche-moi les données. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Monsieur, ça fait 71 heures que vous n'avez pas dormi.

\- Jarvis, on travaille sur le temps, inutile de me dire l'heure qu'il est.

\- Tout à fait Monsieur mais il me semble que vous essayez de mettre une canette à la place de votre réacteur. »

Tony avait sorti son réacteur une minute plus tôt (pourquoi, au fait?) et là...

« Hum... je vais peut-être aller faire un somme.

\- Ce serait plus sage en effet, Monsieur. »

Il était un peu plus de cinq heures du matin et Stark se traîna d'un pas lourd jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il avait délaissée depuis bien trop longtemps. Bruce aussi qui dormait couché en position fœtale, toujours cette attitude défensive, même dans son sommeil.

Tony se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous les draps, la peau frissonnante. Et là, la chaleur irradiante de son amant sous les couvertures le combla d'une bien-être intense, ses muscles se décontractaient, son esprit se laissait aller. Il ne put s'empêcher de soulever le linge de lit pour admirer le corps à ses côtés qui lui tournait le dos. Dieu qu'il était beau, nimbé de la lumière bleue de son réacteur. Et quelle merveilleuse idée il avait eue en décrétant que dans ce lit, il n'était toléré aucun vêtement ! Ses yeux suivirent la colonne vertébrale, longèrent la courbe des fesses...

Une douce chaleur l'envahissait, son érection se réveillait juste à le regarder. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas touchés ? Ce n'était pas simple entre eux, entre plaisir intense et frustration. Un geste trop dominateur de sa part et le géant vert fourmillait sous la peau ambrée. Bruce n'avait touché personne pendant dix ans. Là, ils avaient trouvé une sorte de compromis, Stark ouvrait ses cuisses à Banner, toujours à la limite de la catastrophe. Cela ne dérangeait pas Tony, mais il savait aussi combien Bruce souffrait d'être un frein perpétuel à leur relation.

Tony voulait que Bruce soit heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était impuissant, ne pouvait pas se servir de son argent ou de son génie pour gâter la personne qu'il aimait. Oui, parce qu'il l'aimait cet homme-là, à la voix douce et mélodieuse, au caractère un peu timide voir renfermé, ses dix ans d'errance n'y étaient pas étranger.

Ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur les rayons gamma, persuadés qu'à eux deux, ils trouveraient. Mais les échecs s'étaient substitués les uns aux autres, toujours. Tony en ressortait chaque fois frustré et colérique, Bruce un peu plus désespéré et fataliste.

Remonter le temps était la seule solution ! Mais il avait besoin du talent du physicien, il fallait le convaincre et nul ne pouvait résister à Tony Stark.

Aussi, il se colla tout contre son compagnon et sa main commença de caresser la peau offerte et brûlante.

« Tony... »

La voix lourde d'un homme qu'on réveille... et qui n'est pas du matin. En effet, c'était toujours un moment plus dangereux, un simple baiser et Bruce perdait le contrôle du monstre.

L'ingénieur mordilla sa nuque et sourit en entendant un petit grognement. D'une pression, il bloqua Bruce sous lui et ses doigts se dirigèrent vers un endroit convoité et encore inviolé ou presque. À chaque essai, il avait fallu s'arrêter. Mais cette fois, ce ne serait pas le cas. Et il enfonça une première phalange. Le physicien se tendit sous lui.

« Tony, non, arrête !

\- Laisse-toi aller. »

Bruce tenta de se soustraire mais son amant raffermit sa poigne. Son cœur s'accélérait, sa chaleur montait.

« Tony, non ! »

Stark ne fit que bouger un peu plus dans le corps bouillant et comme Bruce tentait de se retourner, il fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant fougueusement, à la limite de la douleur. Et là, le physicien le repoussa sans peine. Son souffle était rauque, le vert courait sous sa peau. Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain où Tony entendit bientôt la douche. Bruce y resterait longtemps, sous un jet glacé pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle. Il avait provoqué cette situation, tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Car il savait que si lui ne pouvait pas convaincre Banner, Hulk le ferait. Et il s'endormit.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Lorsque Stark se réveilla plus de 24 heures plus tard, il alla se doucher et s'habiller rapidement.

« Jarvis, où est Banner ?

\- Au salon, Monsieur.

\- Très bien. Et je t'interdis de le prévenir de mon arrivée !

\- Bien Monsieur. »

En effet, le physicien était assis sur le canapé, un café froid à la main alors qu'il lisait le journal. Tony alla se remplir une tasse et le rejoignit mais quand il voulut l'embrasser, Bruce se déroba.

« Tu es fâché, peut-être ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Tony haussa une épaule, en effet, Bruce était toujours en colère et Hulk personnifiait cette rage qui ne le quittait jamais. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire que les deux personnages étaient des paradoxes mais en fait, Hulk n'était qu'une partie de Banner, son vrai lui. Terrifiant ! Et excitant.

« Doc...

\- Ne commence pas ! Ce que tu as fait... bon sang Tony, tu veux quoi ? Que je te tues ?!

\- Non, je veux que tu sois... libéré. On ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

\- Tu... tu as raison, je vais m'en aller. On n'aurait jamais dû...

\- Ferme-la ! Hors de question que tu partes... à part en 2003 et avec moi. Je t'aime beau gosse, alors inutile de vouloir fuir. En plus, une armure et j'arrive à suivre le petit pois géant alors ne pense pas m'échapper une seule seconde.

\- Beau gosse ? »

Bruce souriait doucement.

« Oui, et tu seras carrément canon quand j'aurai réussi à fabriquer ce tissus tellement extensible que tu pourras mettre des fringues aussi classes que les miennes. Faisons-le Bruce, effaçons Hulk et... reste avec moi. »

Un baiser... le pacte était signé.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les semaines passèrent, entre calculateurs titanesques, expériences, …

Puis la DeLorean fut prête.

« Tony, on devrait faire un essai avant, pas directement au milieu d'un champ de mine, tu vois ? Je préférerais ne pas me transformer... enfin, tu vois.

\- T'inquiète,_ No Stress_. Jarvis ?

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Entre les paramètre, Londres 1895.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Londres à cette époque ?

\- Bruce, cette question n'est pas digne de toi. Nous allons rencontrer Sherlock Holmes ! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Oh bon sang ! Le 221B Baker Street, on y est ! »

Stark était encore plus excité qu'un gamin le matin de Noël.

« Au fait, tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?, demanda Bruce.

\- Absolument pas, personne n'a jamais réussi à prendre une seule photo de lui. Et ce mystère va enfin être dévoilé ce soir ! »

Sans plus attendre, il frappa à la porte. Des bruits de pas dans un escalier et le battant s'ouvrit sur un homme moustachu, des yeux incroyablement bleus et dont le sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Tony un instant déstabilisé de se retrouver en face de lui, tendit la main.

« Docteur Watson, je...

\- Très drôle ! Encore une idée de votre camouflage urbain ? Je vous le dis tout de suite, il est raté. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi ce prodige d'être descendu avant moi et je m'en fiche royalement ! Et je vous serai gré d'arrêter vos enfantillages, j'étais en train d'écrire ! »

Et sur cette dernière parole, le médecin leur claqua la porte au nez, laissant les deux voyageurs temporels dans la plus profonde confusion.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson remonta les escaliers en boitillant. Sa jambe le tiraillait particulièrement ce soir, le temps allait sans doute changer. Et ça n'arrangeait aucunement son humeur. Holmes, sûrement encore la proie de l'ennui, s'amusait encore à ses dépens. Il pouvait vraiment être impossible cet homme !

Pourtant, dès qu'il entra dans la salle commune, il le trouva sur son fauteuil habituel.

« Holmes ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Il y a des heures que je suis là ! Vous me négligez, Watson.

\- Mais non... mais... Bon, arrêtez votre petit jeu, comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Votre tour de passe-passe, votre blague idiote, votre... oh, bon sang, c'est vous accorder trop d'importance, vous me fatiguez. »

Les coups à la porte reprirent. Madame Hudson était sortie dîner avec une amie donc le médecin se décida à aller ouvrir, encore.

« Holmes, venez avec moi.

\- Vous ne savez plus ouvrir une porte ?

\- Vous êtes désopilant. Venez, je vous prie, hors de question que je vous quitte des yeux une seule seconde. Si vous avez voulu vous amuser à payer un gamin pour me faire tourner en bourrique, vous irez vous-même lui dire d'arrêter. En route ! »

Holmes se leva en soupirant, il ne comprenait rien aux élucubrations de son ami mais l'ennui aidant, il daigna satisfaire sa demande. Mais en ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva face... à lui-même, en moins bien et surtout accoutré comme... quelqu'un d'assez étrange.

Étrange... ce mot sonnait à ses oreilles comme une douce musique.

De son côté, Stark était sidéré. Même taille, traits singulièrement similaires, leur ressemblance était frappante. Il en était d'ailleurs sans voix, chose si exceptionnelle de sa part. Les quatre hommes s'observaient, plus sidérés les uns que les autres. Ce fut Watson qui le premier trouva la force de parler.

« Holmes, ne me dîtes pas qu'en plus de Mycroft, vous avez un frère jumeau ? Non, ne le dîtes pas, je crois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

\- Eh bien à moins que mon père ne soit allé batifoler ailleurs, je n'en ai pas l'information. Messieurs, que diriez-vous d'entrer ? Inutile d'attirer l'attention. »

Le détective laissa passer les deux invités et les conduisit à leur salon chaotique. D'un mouvement, il indiqua deux sièges et s'assit sur son fauteuil attitré, le médecin faisant de même. Ce dernier trouvait le logicien bien accueillant, ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes.

« Eh bien Messieurs, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?, demanda Holmes.

\- Je suis Tony Stark, votre plus grand fan, je vous adore ! Et voici Bruce Banner.

\- Nos ressemblances sont troublantes Monsieur Stark...

\- Tony.

\- ... Tony. Pourtant, aucun lien familial entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, en effet.

\- Watson, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- D'un point de vue scientifique, une telle ressemblance serait difficile hors contexte familial. Un accent américain... peut-être un ancêtre commun qui se serait expatrié dans le Nouveau Monde ? »

Bruce était un peu nerveux. Il ne voulait pas de contact avec quiconque mais Tony avait tant insisté qu'il lui avait cédé, comme toujours et il commençait à le regretter. Tout ceci allait leur péter au visage. Holmes interrompit ses pensées.

« C'est fort possible mais la question n'est pas de savoir d'où venez-vous mais de quand ? »

Le silence se fit oppressant. Stark plissa les paupières.

« Vous êtes... mon héros ! Mais comment savez-vous ?

\- Vos vêtements, le tissu m'est totalement inconnu et comme j'ai fait toute une étude de chaque fibre existante sur terre. De plus, vous avez... comme une ampoule qui claire sur votre torse, j'en distingue quelques lueurs bien que vous essayiez de le cacher. Lumière bleue, impossible à reproduire. J'en déduis que vous venez d'une autre époque. Votre chronomètre au poignet aussi, ce n'est pas de notre temps, ni les lunettes de Monsieur Banner qui me paraissent très pratiques. Pourtant, ça ressemble diablement à ce que nous avons déjà... donc vous ne venez pas d'une autre planète mais du futur. »

Watson l'interrompit.

« Holmes, si j'avais su, je ne vous aurait pas offert ce livre de Wells, ''la machine à explorer le temps''. Il a tant de succès que tout le monde veut y croire. Donc messieurs, je crois que vous pouvez être fiers de votre effet, votre comédie est prodigieuse mais...

\- Non Watson, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas une comédie. Donc messieurs, pourquoi ici et maintenant ?

\- Uniquement pour vous rencontrer, un rêve de gosse.

\- Vous m'en voyez flatté. Watson et moi nous préparons à quitter Londres, par le train de demain matin, une nouvelle enquête. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

Bruce se hérissa. Il sentait bien que Tony, aussi excité qu'un gamin le matin de Noël, allait accepter. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas encore à quel point... Ce dernier tapa dans ses mains.

« Monsieur Holmes, Monsieur Watson, le train vous ferait perdre un temps précieux alors qu'il suffit... que nous vous déposions... »

Il regardait fixement le détective en prononçant ces mots, d'emblée, il savait qu'ils étaient de la même trempe, curieux de tout, fonçant droit devant, une soif de savoir et d'aventures. Et déjà, Holmes sautait sur ses pieds.

« Excellente idée ! Venez Watson, nous allons gagner un temps précieux et ça nous éviterait un nouveau voyage en train que vous ne goûtez plus guère depuis... enfin, vous voyez...

\- Depuis que vous avez jeté ma femme de celui qui nous emmenait en voyage de noce ? Certes, je m'en souviens parfaitement ! »

Le médecin le fusillait du regard alors que le détective allumait sa pipe, cachant à peine un sourire moqueur. Mais rien n'avait échappé au milliardaire.

« Hum, Docteur, vous êtes marié mais vous vivez ici ?

\- Non, je suis veuf.

\- Excellent ! Vous êtes donc revenu vivre avec votre... ami. »

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel face à cet enthousiasme tout à fait déplacé et son œillade entendue alors que le médecin avait légèrement pâli. Tony soutenait qu'ils étaient amants et était bien décidé à percer à jour le plus grand secret de Sherlock Holmes. Watson avait saisi l'allusion et ce Stark semblait bien trop intelligent pour leur propre bien. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu d'être en présence de voyageurs temporels et se faire arrêter pour ''acte de sodomie'' était une inquiétude constante. Holmes ne s'embarrassa pas d'autant de considérations et balança à chacun des hommes du futur un long manteau ainsi qu'un chapeau à larges bords.

« Enfilez ça, messieurs. Vous passerez un peu plus inaperçus. »

Watson retint son ami un peu en arrière.

« Holmes, vous pensez qu'il est sage de les suivre ?

\- Leur but de voyage temporel est obscur, je crois qu'il y a un projet bien plus grand que celui de nous rendre visite. Monsieur Banner... pourquoi des pantalons si larges ? Vu son ami, la mode future semble être près du corps, la chemise est ajustée mais... il cache quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi. »

Watson ne put que lui emboîter le pas, Holmes avait senti un mystère et là, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

OoO

« On est une peu serrés, grogna Bruce.

\- Holmes, vous me faîtes mal, cessez donc de gigoter ! Et ne touchez à rien, bougre d'âne ! »

Le détective laissait courir ses doigts sur le tableau de bords, fasciné par ces petites lumières qui clignotaient, ces boutons qui ne demandaient qu'à être poussés. La voiture n'ayant que deux places, Tony s'était installé au volant, Bruce collé contre lui et dont le stresse montait à chaque seconde, Holmes sur les genoux de Watson. La nervosité de Bruce inquiétait un peu son amant, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que le Hulk veuille faire une virée.

« Jarvis, même date, même heure, lieu : euh, comment, déjà ?

\- Drumnadrochit. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition d'un ingénieur et la piste nous conduit là-bas, répondit le détective.

\- Ce nom m'évoque quelque chose...

\- C'est sur le bord du Loch Ness.

\- Le Loch Ness ? Parfait. »

Tony avait passé de nombreuses heures à compiler tout ce qui se rapportait à l'époque et Nessie n'en faisait pas encore partie, devenue légende lors de la construction d'une route au XXème siècle. Mais il était palpitant de se rendre dans ce lieu alors que le grand Sherlock Holmes ignorait tout de ce qui pouvait s'y cacher. Et s'ils découvraient le monstre grâce à leur technologie ? Dès qu'ils seraient sur place, il s'arrangerait pour que Jarvis scanne les eaux.

« Quelle aventure ! Jarvis, en route !

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

Holmes et Watson sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix synthétique.

« Vous... vous avez un homme dans votre malle ?, demanda le médecin qui s'imaginait déjà un pauvre prisonnier ligoté dans le coffre. Tony éclata de rire.

« Non Docteur, ceci est la voix d'une intelligence artificielle.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est... heureusement que je me suis entraîné avec Steve. C'est un super cerveau condensé dans une machine. Elle stocke les informations, analyse, tout ça à une vitesse spectaculaire, aucun homme n'en est capable. Par contre, elle n'a pas de sentiments, ce sont des pensées froides et calculées.

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un..., ironisa Watson. Mais vous avez donné un nom à une machine ?

\- Jarvis est mon majordome virtuel. Il fait plein de choses. Il est même parfois un brin sarcastique. Vous n'avez pas d'équivalent à votre époque. »

Holmes se sentit piqué, le milliardaire avait un ton suffisant, se pavanant dans son bolide. Et de plus, il avait insinué que l'une de ses invention pouvait être plus intelligente que lui... fariboles !

« Nous, nous avons une Madame Hudson et je puis vous assurer que côté sarcasmes, aucune machine ne pourrait la battre. »

Tony n'épilogua pas, bien qu'un peu vexé d'entendre Jarvis comparé à une simple gouvernante. Il allait lui montrer au super détective, ce qu'était le progrès ! Il appuya sur divers boutons, tira des manettes, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et monta en volume. Tout à coup, sans avoir la sensation de se déplacer mais que des rayons lumineux passaient à côté d'eux à toute vitesse, ils traversèrent le temps et l'espace. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'extirpaient de la voiture, un peu nauséeux.

« Messieurs, bienvenue au Loch Ness ! », déclama la voix de l'IA.

Sous la pleine lune, les eaux noires miroitaient quelques reflets argentés, un vent glacial balayait la côte et les quatre voyageurs remontèrent leur col.

« Et maintenant ?, demanda Watson.

\- Attendons et observons. Il n'est que vingt-deux heures, voyons un peu ce qui se passe sur ces rives.

\- Et qu'espérez-vous découvrir ?, demanda Bruce, dubitatif.

\- Dès que je le saurai, je vous le dirai. »

Les quatre hommes s'installèrent sur un promontoire, le dos contre la roche pour se garantir un minimum des rafales glaciales. Ils avaient une assez bonne vue sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, juste à la sortie du village dont ils distinguaient encore quelques fenêtres allumées qui s'éteignaient les unes après les autres. Holmes reprit la parole, à voix basse.

« Et si vous nous parliez du futur ? »

Tony allait répondre quand Bruce pressa son bras.

« Désolé Monsieur Holmes, il ne serait pas raisonnable d'en discuter, chaque interaction peut faire changer le cours des choses.

\- Allons-nous avoir une guerre, comme il semble se profiler à l'horizon ?, demanda pourtant Watson.

\- Je... nous...

\- Serons-nous vainqueurs ? »

Sans le vouloir, Bruce avait répondu à la question du médecin, son inquiétude était légitime, sa curiosité dangereuse pour toute l'humanité.

« Oui. Mais je ne puis vous en dire plus. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, tant de questions brûlaient les lèvres de chacun, tant de réponses... Soudain, le son de pas de chevaux les alerta. Un coup d'œil sur leur gauche en direction des ruines du château et ils virent des hommes dans plusieurs charrettes ainsi qu'un fiacre et une silhouette massive en descendit. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Mycroft. Holmes pesta entre ses lèvres serrées. Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes, sans doute armés et les voir s'agiter dans un endroit aussi incongru que des ruines agita ses cellules grises.

« Il nous faut un bateau, nous allons nous approcher par le lac. »

Ils avisèrent une petite barque et montèrent à bord, Watson s'emparant des rames. Les paupières plissées, ils tentaient de discerner les mouvements, des ombres se mouvaient dans le chateau tels des fantômes. Soudain, l'avant du bateau tourna vers la droite, en direction du centre du lac.

« Watson, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?, gronda Holmes, toujours impatient.

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est comme s'il y avait un courant qui nous entraîne. »

Tony pencha la tête.

« On entend un bruit de moteur, ce n'est pas un courant naturel... c'est quelque chose... en-dessous de nous, une machine. »

Mais à peine finissait-il sa phrase que le frêle esquif fut littéralement soulevé, bascula sur le coté et ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'eau. Watson fut le premier à émerger, engourdi par le froid et ses vêtements gourds. Il regarda vivement autour de lui, l'eau semblait d'encre.

« Holmes ? HOLMES ! »

Il sentit revenir son souffle dans sa poitrine en distinguant le visage tant espéré, une seule fraction de seconde car ce n'était pas lui, c'était Stark. Ce dernier le regarda brièvement, la panique dans les yeux. Watson plongea, une fois, revint, retourna sous l'eau. La deuxième, il tenait le détective contre lui, ce dernier cracha de l'eau. Le médecin ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en le serrant un peu plus mais revint à la réalité.

« Tony, où est votre ami ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il faut qu'on sorte de l'eau, tout de suite.

\- Mais il faut le...

\- NON ! Nagez vers la rive, vite ! »

Ils n'avaient avancé que de quelques brasses quand un hurlement guttural les fit sursauter. Juste derrière eux, un homme immense émergeait de l'eau. Il les vit, tout le monde se figea. Tony se mit entre ses nouveaux amis et lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Hulk sembla réfléchir et alors que tous croyaient qu'il allait fondre sur eux, il partit dans l'autre sens, sortit rapidement de l'eau et s'enfonça dans la lande en quelques bonds prodigieux.

Holmes, Watson et Stark regagnèrent la terre ferme et s'y écroulèrent, à bout de souffle et frigorifiés. Watson fut le premier à retrouver son sang froid et se précipita auprès de son ami, toujours allongé.

« Holmes, vous allez bien ? »

Ce dernier s'empara de sa main et déposa un baiser sur sa paume. Watson ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil anxieux à Tony à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé. Le détective serra un peu plus fort ses doigts glacés.

« Du calme Watson, Tony et Bruce partagent la même chose que nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Et ne vous en faîtes pas, les mentalités ont beaucoup évolué à ce sujet. Nous avons même des défilés, la gaypride, le mariage est autorisé dans beaucoup de pays.

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Je parle pour nos deux pays, c'est encore un crime dans certaines parties du monde. Il faut encore presque un siècle pour que l'homosexualité ne soit plus considérée comme une maladie mentale. Mais ça évolue. Puis, nous ne faisons rien de mal, non ?

\- Non, souffla Watson.

\- Mais laissons cela, il faut qu'on se réchauffe ou on va mourir congelés. »

Le détective et le médecin échangèrent un regard. Ce qu'ils vivaient, la société le salissait. Holmes ne cessait de dire que Dieu ne pouvait les damner puisqu'il n'existait pas, Watson en était moyennement convaincu. Il y a quelques instants, une angoisse sourde l'avait étreint, encore de l'eau, encore Sherlock disparu, ces quelques secondes avaient goût d'éternité. S'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, cette fois, il se serait laissé couler avec lui, qu''importe que le diable vienne les chercher, ils n'étaient plus à une bravade près. Il ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être que Dieu ne les avait pas tant oubliés que ça.

OoO

Ils étaient retournés aux abords du village, juste le temps de voler du linge laissé à sécher sur une corde, Tony avait quelques effets dans la voiture, ils s'étaient changés et enfermés dans la DeLorean.

« Tony, vous pensez que Bruce... qu'il s'en est sorti ?, demanda Watson, les mains sur la ventilation chauffante.

\- Oui, sans aucun doute. Nous le rejoindrons bientôt.

\- Mais cette créature a pu s'en prendre à lui.

\- Monsieur Banner... car c'est bien lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il est cette créature. »

Holmes attendait la réponse dont il ne doutait pas une seconde. Watson, assis entre eux deux, allait de l'un à l'autre.

« Mais... c'est impossible... il était gigantesque et vert et...

\- Si, c'est bien Bruce. Dans le futur, la science va faire des bonds de géants, une expérience qui a mal tourné et il devient cet autre, on l'appelle le Hulk. Il apparaît en cas de stress, de danger, Bruce n'a aucun contrôle sur lui, il ne se rappellera pas ce qui s'est passé. Il va revenir à la normale dans quelques kilomètres. Jarvis, tu le suis toujours ?

\- Oui Monsieur, il semble qu'il vienne de s'arrêter.

\- Bien. Laissons-lui un peu de temps puis nous irons le chercher. Jarvis, surveille ses signes vitaux et dis-nous quand nous pourrons le rejoindre.

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

Tony fixait la nuit noire sans voir, inquiet de retrouver Bruce. Il s'était produit exactement ce qu'il redoutait le plus, agir et changer l'histoire. Le Hulk en 1895 ! Des fenêtres s'étaient allumées dans le village, les ruines du château étaient en pleine effervescence, la pleine lune, le cri de rage du monstre, évidemment que tout le monde serait au courant. Le physicien allait péter un câble !

Une heure plus tard, Jarvis annonçait le retour à la normale de Banner et ils se rendirent sur place dans leur machine temporelle. Heureusement, il n'y avait que la lande à perte de vue dans cette direction et le Hulk s'était caché derrière quelques amas rocheux. C'est ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent Bruce, nu et frigorifié. Tony se précipita et le couvrit d'une veste volée. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais son amant le repoussa doucement et se contenta d'enfiler les vêtements apportés.

« Bruce...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait comme dégâts ?

\- Rien, absolument rien. Il est sorti de l'eau et s'est enfui.

\- Rien... sauf que des gens l'ont vu, ici et maintenant ! »

Bruce avait élevé la voix, empli d'une culpabilité qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'osait même pas regarder en face Holmes et Watson qui se tenaient en retrait. Encore une fois, ils avaient joué avec la science et ça leur pétait à la gueule. N'avait-il donc rien appris ?

« Bruce, écoute...

\- Non, Tony ! Je ne t'écoute plus, je n'aurais jamais dû le faire ! On ne peut réparer ce qui a été brisé et là, c'est... dément ! On ne peut étouffer un tel secret, on ne peut rien faire, on vient de changer l'avenir, Tony ! Et pas en mieux.

\- Bon, okay, y'a eu une couille dans le potage ! Mais... bordel Bruce, tu vois pas qu'on peut revenir en arrière, qu'on peut t'empêcher de devenir le Hulk ? Y'a pas le choix, on doit le faire. Il n'en restera ici qu'une légende urbaine et...

\- Non ! Bon sang, Tony... Les Avengers ont besoin de lui.

\- On se débrouillera...

\- Et j'ai besoin de toi ! Si... je ne quitterai pas ma femme, je le sais et toi et moi,... il n'y aura plus rien. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. »

Tony ne le laissa pas continuer, il fondit sur lui et s'empara de ses lèvres, un baiser impérieux, limite douloureux, impudique. Bruce venait de le choisir et pourtant, il savait combien il aimait son épouse qu'il avait dû quitter pour la protéger de lui. Il savait mais Banner voulait rester avec lui et pour une fois, le milliardaire se fit la promesse qu'il ne gâcherait pas tout. Il y croyait aussi à leur putain d'histoire, celle dont on pouvait penser qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir mais ça, jamais il ne l'admettrait. Ils ne se quitteraient pas. Il le lui disait par ce baiser qui s'adoucissait. Tony s'écarta à peine, un peu essoufflé, la voix rauque d'émotion.

« C'est le truc le plus sexy que tu m'aies jamais dit.

\- Idiot. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, front contre front quand Holmes toussota.

« Hum, Messieurs, désolé de vous interrompre mais sauriez-vous ce qui était sous l'eau ? »

Tony regarda Bruce, lui demandant la permission de lui expliquer. Mais ce fut le physicien qui répondit.

« C'est un sous-marin, une sorte de bateau mais qui peut naviguer sous l'eau.

\- Vraiment ? Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver Mycroft, alors. Retournons aux ruines. »

OoO

« Sherly, quelle surprise !

\- Bonjour Micky. En vacances ?

\- Oui, j'avais besoin de grand air.

\- Et la nourriture écossaise est tellement horrible que ce sera excellent pour ton régime.

\- Par contre, te baigner dans le lac en pleine nuit est dangereux pour ta santé, n'est-ce pas Docteur ? »

Watson se mordit la lèvre sans répondre. Il ne tenait pas à se mêler de la joute verbale des deux frères. Présentement, il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir dans un lit bien chaud et certainement pas assister au spectacle des deux Holmes. Il enviait Tony et Bruce qui étaient restés à la DeLorean, Mycroft était un peu trop intelligent pour les mettre en sa présence.

« Sherly, au fait, qu'as-tu pensé de cet humanoïde aperçu cette nuit ?

\- Et toi Micky, que penses-tu de ce submersible qui navigue sous les eaux du lac ? »

Les deux frères se jaugèrent un instant, conscients tous deux qu'ils détenaient un secret capital. Révéler l'existence d'un sous-marin mettrait en péril la sécurité du pays, il était évident que c'était un secret militaire, en vue d'une guerre prochaine et inévitable. D'autre part, expliquer le Hulk revenait à révéler l'existence d'une machine à remonter le temps. Sherlock sourit.

« Mon cher frère, si un homme éminent comme toi pouvait certifier que ce monstre... avait allure de lézard préhistorique, je crois que je pourrais corroborer le fait que j'ai senti ses écailles quand il a renversé notre barque.

\- Ce serait en effet fort approprié, je crois.

\- Bien ! Et si nous allions de ce pas au pub du coin ? Nous avons une histoire à raconter.

\- Mais certainement. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas fréquenté des autochtones. »

OoO

« Alors ?, demanda Tony.

\- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, répondit Watson. Une vieille légende raconte que le lac renferme un monstre préhistorique, nous n'avons fait que le sortir de l'eau. Demain, la presse en parlera jusqu'à Londres. »

Tony et Bruce échangèrent un regard. Le retour du monstre ne s'était fait qu'en 1933, ils avaient quelques décennies d'avance mais sans doute rien qui ne puisse bouleverser le futur. Mycroft se servirait de cet élan pour mieux cacher ses activités, les Alliés avaient besoin de ce progrès contre les Nazis comme le monde futur avait besoin du Hulk.

« Tony, si on rentrait chez nous ? »

L'ingénieur lui sourit. L'aventure était belle, possible mais sans doute trop dangereuse, il ne ferait pas la même erreur que quand il armait les fanatiques.

« Nous vous déposons à Londres, Messieurs ? »

Holmes et Watson acquiescèrent. Il était temps de rentrer.

OoO

Enfin devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée, Holmes fumait sa pipe, le regard perdu sur les flammes. Watson devinait sans peine ses pensées : le futur. Il y avait tant de choses à découvrir, à savoir. Rien qu'en médecine, peut-être qu'il pourrait sauver certains de ses patients s'il connaissait les progrès. Et si...

Il se rapprocha de Holmes entoura sa taille de ses bras et se colla dans son dos.

« Holmes ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous croyez qu'ils reviendront ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- C'est pourtant une fabuleuse invention. Nous pourrions aider, empêcher la guerre... »

Le détective se tourna face à lui, l'emprisonnant de ses bras et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

« Ce serait en effet grisant pour le monde. Mais dîtes-moi, et pour vous, égoïstement, que feriez-vous ?

\- Je vous sauverais de la chute. »

Watson avait à peine murmuré ces mots dont le souvenir le hantait depuis. Holmes sourit et secoua la tête.

« Et vous resteriez marié, auriez sans doute des enfants. Je suis plus égoïste que vous, je ne veux pas vous perdre. »

Sourires échangés, lèvres qui se retrouvent, qui se goûtent, qui de caressent. Les bassins se pressent déjà dans un rythme de métronome, éveillant un désir urgent. Les vêtements tombent, effeuillage en règle. Puis arrêt sur image.

« Grand dieu Holmes, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Un cadeau de Monsieur Stark. Un slip, à ce qu'il paraît.

\- Rouge et or et si près du corps, c'est totalement indécent... ne l'enlevez pas, nous nous débrouillerons.

\- _Carpe diem_, Watson.

\- Je vous aime, Holmes. »

OoO

_Si nous avions le temps, nous remonterions le temps, pour vivre chaque instant, encore et encore... Mais... Profitons de notre présent, il sera le merveilleux passé de notre futur composé..._

**_F__IN_**

(*) **Référence évidente au film ''****Re****tour vers le futur'' de Zemeckis, ****l'autre référence est le film ''La vie privée de Sherlock Holmes'' de Billy Wilder.**


End file.
